


Kielijä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Humor, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, seksiä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Pieni toivonkipinä ilmestyi Mariettan katkeriin ajatuksiin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Marietta Edgecombe





	Kielijä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006. Varoitus: sisältää alaikäisten välistä seksiä. Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona 'Hattaraa'.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Marietta avasi tyttöjen vessan oven. Hän kurkkasi varovasti sisään, kumartui jopa lattianrajaan varmistaakseen, ettei ketään muita ollut paikalla. Koppien alta ei näkynyt yhtäkään kenkäparia, joten Marietta sulki oven perässään ja käveli altaille. Hän poisti arastellen villakypärän päästään ja tuijotti kasvojaan. Valtavat, tulehtuneenpunaiset näppylät koristivat hänen kasvojaan muodostaen sanan "KIELIJÄ". Marietta voihkaisi inhosta ja avasi laukkunsa. Hän otti esiin purkillisen ihovoidetta, jonka matami Pomfrey oli sanonut auttavan kutinaan. Hän levitti ainetta poskilleen, kun kuuli metallisen kolahduksen takaansa.

Mariettan hailakansiniset silmät nauliintuivat peilistä näkyvään kopinoveen. Hän tuijotti oven kuvajaista tovin, kunnes kääntyi ympäri ja hapuili villapipoa viereltään. Ennen kuin hänen hermostuneet sormensa tapasivat pehmeän vaatteen, kopin ovi rämähti auki ja Hermione Granger kierähti Mariettan jalkojen juureen.

Hermione irvisti ja piteli kyynärpäästään kiinni. Hän yritti pyristellä pystyyn, mikä tuntui lähes mahdottomalta, sillä hänen pikkuhousunsa olivat nilkoissa. Marietta tuijotti Hermionea pari sekuntia. Hän siirsi katseensa koppiin ja huomasi pöntönkannen olevan kiinni. Hän katsoi taas irvistelevää Hermionea, nuuhkaisi ilmaa ja sitten hänellä välähti.

"Sinä olit kopissa sormettamassa! Odotas, kun muut kuulevat tästä", tytön ääni oli vahingoniloinen.

Hermione pääsi vihdoin ylös. Hän piteli edelleen kyynärpäätään, ja hänen poskipäänsä paloivat punaisina. Tämä oli totisesti hänen pahin painajaisensa, jäädä nyt kiinni omissa, yksityisissä puuhissaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, että kaikki tytöt tekivät _sitä_ , mutta olihan siitä huolimatta noloa, jos joku pääsi keskeyttämään orgasmin hankkimisen.

"Marietta, tiedän, ettemme ole mitenkään hyviä ystäviä, mutta asia on aika arkaluonteinen, niin voisitkohan..." Hermione aloitti, mutta Marietta katkaisi hänen pyyntönsä.

"En varmasti pidä suutani kiinni!" hän sylkäisi suustaan ja siristeli silmiään. "Katso vain naamaani ja lue siitä! Mitäs kirosit sen lappusi, saatpahan kerrankin maksaa tekosistasi!"

Punatukkaisen tytön silmät salamoivat. Hän oli vetämässä villapipoa takaisin päähänsä, kun Hermione sai idean.

"Tiedätkös, Marietta, minä kirosin sen lapun, totta. Mutta minäpä satun tietämään vastakirouksenkin."

Mariettan oli ehtinyt saada kasvopeitteensä puoliksi päähänsä, kun hänen silmänsä nauliutuivat Hermioneen. Pieni toivonkipinä ilmestyi hänen katkeriin ajatuksiinsa.

"Ti-tiedätkö?"

"Kyllä, tietysti tiedän", Hermione tuhahti ja pyyhki kättään hameeseensa. "Mutta sinun pitää luvata, että et kerro kenellekään, mitä näit täällä vessassa." Hermionen silmät olivat piinkovat, kun hän katsoi näppylänaamaista tyttöä.

Mariettan ajatukset laukkasivat. Tilanne oli kyllä kovin herkullinen pidettäväksi salassa, mutta taas toisaalta... edes matami Pomfrey ei ollut osannut parantaa hänen kasvojaan. Oli vain sanonut, että näpyt laskeutuvat ajan mittaan. Hän ei ollut edes sanonut, miten pitkän ajan kirous kestäisi. Marietta ei halunnut olla tämän näköinen koko kouluvuotta. Cho väitti, ettei välittänyt hänen ulkonäöstään, sillä tiesi kaiken olevan kirouksen syytä, mutta Marietta oli nähnyt inhon ilmeen tämän kasvoilla, kun he olivat suudelleet. Marietta ei halunnut nähdä sitä ilmettä enää koskaan. Hänen oman, rakkaan posliininukkensa tuli saada parasta, mitä olemassa oli!

"Hyvä on", Marietta päätti ja ojensi kätensä. Hermione oli tarttumaisillaan käteen, kun huomasi ensinnäkin sen, että hänen sormensa olivat edelleen kosteat. Toiseksi sen, että häntä panetti vieläkin. Kolmanneksi sen, että hän saattaisi hyötyä tilanteesta enemmänkin.

Harry oli opettanut Ronille pokeria eräänä tylsänä sunnuntaipäivänä, ja Hermione oli hionut paljon bluffaustaktiikkaansa. Hän tiesi kyllä, miten otetaan potti kotiin, vaikka kädessä on vaivainen nelospari.

"Odotas, yritän muistella, miten se loitsu menikään", Hermione nosti kätensä poskelleen ja tuijotti mietteissään kaakelilattiaa. "Olen varmaan unohtanut sen, mielessäni pyörii niin monia asioita tälläkin hetkellä", Hermione vilkaisi ohimennen koppia, mistä oli kaatunut ulos. Marietta katsoi koppia myös ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

"Yritätkö sinä sanoa, että haluat jotain muutakin kuin lupauksen vaitiolosta?" Marietta puuskahti ja nosti kätensä lanteilleen.

"Sanonpa vain, että jonkinlainen rentoutunut olotila voisi auttaa muistamiseen. Olen varma, että luin kerran erään rentoutusoppaan, jossa kehuttiin menetelmän tehokkuutta ja sen muistia parantavaa vaikutusta. Harmi vain, kun en enää muista niitä rentoutumisharjoituksia. Onko sinulla mitään ideoita?" Hermione pelasi nyt korkeilla panoksilla. Hän istahti takaisin pöntönkannelle ja nosti polvensa toisen päälle.

Marietta tuijotti rohkelikkotyttöä hetken, veti sitten villakypärän kokonaan pois päästään ja huokaisi. Eihän Chon tarvinnut tietää mitään tästä. Ja toisaalta Chon vuoksi Marietta tämän tekisi. Hän polvistui Hermionen eteen ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

"Oliko sinulla mielessäsi jotain tällaista?" Marietta nosti kätensä Hermionen polville ja liu’utti hametta ylemmäs. Hermione nuolaisi huuliaan ja antoi suunsa avautua hieman. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni.

"Niin no, se on tietysti yksi keino", Hermione yritti puhua välinpitämättömästi, mutta hänen paitansa läpi näkyvät kovettuneet nännit paljastivat hänen kiihottuneen olotilansa. Marietta naurahti kolkosti ja veti tytön polvista parempaan asentoon. Hän nosti hameen helman vyötärölle ja työnsi päänsä Hermionen jalkojen väliin.

Hermione huudahti, kun tunsi Mariettan hyväilevän häntä kielellään. Hän hengitti pinnallisesti, nopein nykäyksin ja levitti jalkojaan enemmän auki. Hän katsoi alas ja oli nauraa, kun tajusi toisen merkityksen Mariettan kasvojen julistamalle nimelle. Kielijäpä hyvinkin. Seuraavaan kiroukseensa hän harkitsisi "NUOLIJA" vaihtoehtoa.

Marietta oli taitava. Hän sai Hermionen helposti nousemaan korkeammalle käyttämällä kieltään ja sormiaan. Ruskeatukkainen tyttö nosti jossain vaiheessa kätensä rinnoilleen hyväilemään. Hänen jalkansa tärisivät mielihyvän aaltojen sykkiessä niitä pitkin. Vessan täytti lutkuttava ääni, kun Marietta pumppasi sormillaan, sekä vikisevä voihkinta, kun Hermione kohosi kohti määränpäätään. Hän puski lanteitaan kohti Mariettaa ja tarttui tämän hiuksiin lujalla otteella. Hermione puri huultaan, työntyi yhä uudestaan vasten sormia ja kasvoja. Hän laukesi lopulta päästäen suustaan voihkaisun, joka vaimeni pikkuhiljaa nyyhkytykseksi, kun hänen reisiensä lihakset alkoivat hillittömän vapinan orgasmin jälkimainingeissa.

Hermione retkahti vasten posliinisäiliötä ja huohotti hengästyneenä. Hän käänsi voipuneen katseensa kohti Mariettaa, jonka naama oli kiiltävän märkä. Hermione oli sotkenut sen kokonaan hurmionsa pauloissa. Hän naurahti ja ojensi taikasauvansa.

_"Clearasillimus"_ , Hermione suhahti ja poisti kirouksen Mariettan kasvoilta.

Punatukkainen tyttö nosti kätensä kasvoilleen ja tunnusteli. Hän heitti suurisilmäisen katseen Hermioneen, nousi vaivalloisesti ylös puutuneilla jaloillaan ja kiiruhti peilin ääreen. Hänen hihkaisunsa raikui hiljaisessa vessassa.

"Muista, Marietta, ei sanaakaan, mitä vessassa tapahtui", Hermione kuiskasi, ennen kuin ilahtunut korpinkynsi ehti ovelle. Tämän tuhahdus sekä oven paukahdus jäivät kaikumaan seinien kaakeleista. Hermionen huulet kaartuivat tyytyväiseen hymyyn.


End file.
